User blog:Forerunner/Dino Crisis 3 concept art
Recently, I began scanning my copy of DINO CRISIS 3 PERFECT ALIVE GUIDE for concept art on creatures; weapons and rooms. I hope you enjoy the uploads I currently have so far. Gallery Page 177 Dino Crisis 3 concept art - Heavy Vulcan.png|This is Patrick Tyler's signature weapon, the Heavy Vulcan. In the game it is designed to fire bullets, energy projectiles or laser blasts depending on the ammunition used. Dino Crisis 3 concept art - Tempest 1.png|A "Tempest"-type WASP. This floating robot assists the player by shooting energy projectiles at enemies. Dino Crisis 3 concept art - Tempest 2.png|Ditto Pages 178-179 Dino Crisis 3 concept art - Juggernaut 1.png|A "Juggernaut"-type WASP. This robot flies at enemies at high speeds to cause injury. Dino Crisis 3 concept art - Juggernaut 2.png|Ditto Dino Crisis 3 concept art - Juggernaut 3.png|Ditto Dino Crisis 3 concept art - Inferno.png|An "Inferno"-type WAST. This robot kills by blowing itself up. Pages 180-181 Dino Crisis 3 concept art - Algol 1.png|"Algol", a human-''Velociraptor'' hybrid. Dino Crisis 3 concept art - Algol 2.png|An alternate design of the above, lacking it signature hammer-head. Dino Crisis 3 concept art - Kornephoros 1.png|"Kornephoros", a primate-''Velociraptor'' hybrid. Dino Crisis 3 concept art - Kornephoros 2.png Dino Crisis 3 concept art - Kornephoros 3.png Dino Crisis 3 concept art - Regulus 1.png|"Regulus", the third boss of the game. It is a human-''Ankylosaurus'' hybrid which wraps itself into a ball as a means of travel. Dino Crisis 3 concept art - Regulus 2.png Dino Crisis 3 concept art - Regulus 3.png Pages 182-183 Dino Crisis 3 concept art - Australis 1.png|"Australis", a human-''Tyrannosaurus'' hybrid. It has little skin due to a genetic defect. Dino Crisis 3 concept art - Australis 2.png Dino Crisis 3 concept art - Rigel.png|"Rigel", a human-''Giganotosaurus'' hybrid. This is the foetal stage, where it moves like a snake. Dino Crisis 3 concept art - Miaplacidus 1.png|"Miaplacidus", a human-''Spinosaurus'' hybrid which swims in the water. Dino Crisis 3 concept art - Miaplacidus 2.png Pages 184-185 Dino Crisis 3 concept art - Cebalrai 1.png|"Cebalrai", the adult version of "Rigel". Dino Crisis 3 concept art - Cebalrai 2.png Dino Crisis 3 concept art - Cebalrai 3.png|Possibly a side-effect of its metamorphosis it grows a third head during the final boss stage. Dino Crisis 3 concept art - Ozymandias 1.png|Various views of Ozymandias. Dino Crisis 3 concept art - Ozymandias 2.png Dino Crisis 3 concept art - Ozymandias 3.png Pages 190-191 Dino Crisis 3 concept art - Airlock 1.png Dino Crisis 3 concept art - Airlock 2.png Dino Crisis 3 concept art - Escape Shuttle exterior 1.png|The Escape Shuttle used at the end of the game, front view. Dino Crisis 3 concept art - Escape Shuttle exterior 2.png|Ditto, rear view. Dino Crisis 3 concept art - Escape Shuttle exterior 3.png|Ditto, docked in Ozymandias. Dino Crisis 3 concept art - Escape Shuttle interior 1.png|Cockpit. Dino Crisis 3 concept art - Escape Shuttle interior 2.png|Corridor leading to the cockpit. Dino Crisis 3 concept art - Escape Shuttle interior 3.png|Seat designs. Category:Blog posts